mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Store
Please file requests as shown: Store Name (pending) Insert blurb about your experience with stores and how honest you are with your customers. ~~~~ Be reminded that the administrators have the rights to remove the privilege of this template at any time. ---- Cafe K (Accepted) Err, couldn't you just go through the market stands and check the records? Anyway, I'm quite active in terms of trade. My store has already had 3 customers in less than a week. I also visit other people's markets, e.g. for items I need for rank-ups. (Tires for example). Customers are always satisfied, and Uiuiuy even gave me a tip. (Thanks if you're reading!) 00:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :To get out of this Uncyclopedia mood, I'll go check up on your store and its history. 01:37, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea. 01:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::Now your store is a complete mess. ;) 01:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I know, but at least mine hasn't got people running around going "WATCH OUT! DON'T SPILL THOSE...oops, too late..." :P 01:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) The 35Store (Accepted) I just opened my store and I have already made a few trades. I don't try to cheat people and have developed my own Loyalty Card. 01:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :The Loyalty Card does not affect the approval, but you're in anyway. You have been managing this store quite well in a very organized and professional manner. 02:13, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Qazshop (Accepted) Hi! Approval? Thanks! :Accepted. 19:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Bargain Busters 1 (Accepted) Accepted? I've got business so far, you know. :I was waiting for you to ask. Accepted. 21:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Joaq96 minimarket (Rejected) i love trading with people.i started with my mum at her store. :You have no customers. Rejected. 18:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Brick Stop Super Market (Accepted) Accept me i got about 5 costumers. :Okay, I think you're ready now. 23:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Ok So I Can put on the little template?? I think so. Boidoh 18:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh MackMoronMarket (Accepted) ive had several customers, many of which come several times, and have even created my own lottery and Birth day program. I always update my page, so people can get what they want. And i wont ever be happy until the customer is happy... :I have observed your actions and the results turned out positive. Accepted. 01:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) User:German77/jugerman store(Accepted) I have 3 customers last week i sell 3 ruby and 20 nails :All right, in that case...you're in 14:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Troyl's Junk Yard (Accepted) I'm extremely honest with customers and i have experience in stores outside of mln wiki. I've now had a total of 6+ customers counting the one that didn't know how to use register and ordered from the questions page. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 22:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Woot! Good for you. You're in. 14:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Bobertbojo2's SHOP OF UNKNOWN (Rejected) Ok. Link to shop is in the heading. I have three customers now. I think I am ready for you to say I am Approved. Bobertbojo2 14:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Your shop is looking great, but you still need a few more customers before I approve. Once you reach five or six, please ask again. I apologize if I'm beginning to frustrate you, but it takes patience, honesty, and customers to get the shop approved. 18:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. I can live with that. K-99990 (Rejected) Store Name:The Noob's Shop Well 2 people have bought stuff at my shop, but i have bought some times on other people shop for upgrading my shop and to level up on ranks(BIONICLE) -- 21:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Rejected. Please come back when you have at least five customers. 02:57, 16 May 2009 (UTC) The Hypnotic Mart (Accepted) I am trustworthy to my customers. If I don't have the items in my inventory, I inform my customers that I do not have the items and ask them if they would like the items back. In some cases, customers have waited for my items to come into stock. Others just want their items back immediatly. No one has complained to me yet of any problems. My best customers are Kiriluser and Boidoh.-- (talk) 15:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Please provide a link to your store; thanks. 01:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::here is the link The Hypnotic Mart.-- 04:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you. The store is in good working order and with honest administration. Accepted. 00:38, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Super trade Paradise (Accepted) I am a trustworthy store keeper, I don't rip off any one!!! I update my shop everyday and if I get something new I inform my customers what's new at Super Trade Paradise. I trade within 1 to 2 days of a deal or you get a bonus item from my store. My best traders are , , , and BillfredB. Nobody has complained about my store so far. Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Please provide a link to your store. 01:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::here is a the link Super Trade Paradise-- 03:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::I see your store has gotten a bit of a personal attack from a spammer. I'm getting on his case at the moment, and in the meantime, you'd be happy to know that your store has been accepted. 00:48, 18 June 2009 (UTC) The Noob's Shop (Accepted) hey its me again :) well i have had some customers and i really like trading so can my shop can get approved now :) Heres the link to my shop: The Noob's Shop And for the shop talk here: The Noob's Shop Talk -- 00:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Nice store. It's a bit disorganized, but that doesn't keep you from getting accepted. 00:51, 18 June 2009 (UTC) thanks:)-- 03:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) The Alpha Store (Accepted) Well, where to start. The Alpha Store got 5 customers within it's first 2 days of being open. It has the largest selection of items on the MLN wiki, as well as the lowest prices(In most cases). I am on this wiki a lot, and people trust me. I sometimes even give out xtra items for free! Thank you for considering. However, only members can buy from the store. This is mainly just to keep out the unwanted IP's and users. 01:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :The Alpha Store also just got a Barnstar. 19:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yipes. I'm surprised you haven't asked earlier. The header speaks for itself. 23:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! 23:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) MLN elves (Accepted) We are dedicated to mln and love to help you and many others through the net work I update my shop ( mostly every day ). MY most dedicated and trust worthy worker is nastajia12 We have been none public as a professional group for 2 years. Also i have had 5 Customers and there is a record of this on my market page. :german77 bought a turtle :nastajia12 bought some loose sparks :samdo994 bought a nebular crystal :drone7133 bought a apple :Rondio bought clicks for his bee battle module. ::Since FB100Z is getting lazy, it's my proud duty to say that you've been accepted. :: 00:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you !!! but FB100Z is not that lazy he is just to precise.-- 00:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::No, Kjhf is right. =P 20:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::If you say so.=D-- 01:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Pit-Stop Goods Store (Accepted) New Store got it's first 5 customers a week into being open. All my custmers are satisfied with their orders. I also opened up a page with an application form. This is for the jobs that are vacant at my store. If you want to see the form, click here. I think I have done what I can to make this store better than the last one. 07:17, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Nice going. You've been accepted. 20:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Trade Market Stock (Rejected) Everything in my shop is well organized. :User banned. The best deals (Rejected) I think my store can be accepted.Legoguy1866 (talk) 19:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) So far I have 2 costumers.-- 12:16, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :You need 3 more customers before your store will be approved. 13:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. My stats NOW Skipper733 got a Apple Pie Nashta12 got 3 Apples PaultheWall1995 got 10 loose sparks Skullkeepa14 got 2 millstones, 16 tires, and 5 Arcade Tokens. And lastly(I hope this counts) PaultheWall1995 got 7 arcade Tokens.-- 13:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :5 customers needed, not orders. Sorry, but right now your store is rejected. store (?-denied-?) Could I have my store checked? I could use help on how to take orders like in the official store please. I am Ultradc :I don't understand what you are asking here. Are you requesting that your shop be approved? If so, link please. Are you asking to join the OMLNW Store? No, sorry, there is no need for anymore people as of now. Super Secret Trading Post (Accepted) Hey the Super Secret Trading post is out of the beta stage. I have 5 customers. -- 03:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Link please? 03:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry... Here it is Store is here. -- 03:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Umm..... Mind making your prices more clear? 03:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, you have had 5 people order from your store, but you haven't completed one of the orders. I am also trying to find out more about stores, making the template available only to those who truly deserve it. I will let you know when you are approved. Which customer was that? -- 03:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Meh, looks fine to me now. 13:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Incredible Items (Accepted) My customers always get exactly what they want, for cheap prices. I am completely honest and payments are always easy for them. I have had Skipper733, LeinardoSmith, Ultradc, Nastajia12, and Kohu buy from me. User:PaultheWall1995/Incredible Items. I also have the support of MLN Elves and the Super Secret Trading Post. -- 23:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Nice design, good prices and good service, congrats. 13:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) could you put the template up? 00:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::That is your job... but I guess that I could. 01:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC) The best deals (pending) Hey I'm back and have a 5th costemer!-- 15:57, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... I only see 3. Also, after the incident on the message boards wiki, I need to be sure that you can be trusted to be a good store manager. Pending 15:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. And sorry about that.-- 18:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oh I got a 6th costumer.-- 00:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Terrific Trades(Accepted) well I forgot if my store got approved. is it?-- 19:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope, not yet. 13:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) can I have it approved? :-D please -- 18:29, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya, sure. Good job! 23:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC)